Braking-force-regulated means that wheel brake pressures in the wheel brakes, and therefore braking forces of the wheel brakes of a hydraulic vehicle brake system, may preferably be regulated individually for each wheel, for example for an anti-lock braking system, a traction control system or dynamic stability control, which is also known in everyday language as an electronic stability program, automatic braking or adaptive cruise control, for which abbreviations such as ABS, ASR, DSC, ESP, ACC can be used. The list is exemplary and not conclusive. Such braking-force regulation systems are essentially known and will be discussed in more detail here. An example of a braking-force-regulated hydraulic vehicle brake system of this type is disclosed in patent application DE 195 01 760 A1.
Braking-force-regulated hydraulic vehicle brake systems normally have a hydraulic pump, usually a hydraulic pump in each brake circuit, which is also known as a return pump and is often a piston pump. Owing to their oscillating delivery, piston pumps cause pressure fluctuations in a brake fluid of a hydraulic vehicle brake system. Solenoid valves for wheel brake pressure regulation cause pressure surges in the brake fluid during switching. To damp such pressure changes in the brake fluid of a hydraulic vehicle brake system, pressure change dampers are known, which are intended to reduce both the noise generation and a backlash on a main brake cylinder.